


if this is heaven on earth, i never want to die

by maisy_daisy



Series: all i've got left is my pulse [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, I am living vicariously through slutty neil and what about it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Neil in lingerie, Neil's praise kink in this is just me unashamedly projecting as always, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Vampires, aftg halloween, bareback but their vampires so were all good, blood obviously they're vAMPIRES, does this count as blood play? I mean obviously there's blood but in that sexy vampire way ajsshjkd, lmao I didn't even write this during halloween but whatevs, lots of lace, mutuals dni ajssjdsksk, neil also wears heels, neil is human Kev and drew are not, remember safe sex practices you dirty rascals, the vampire pwp absolutely no one asked for but you're getting it anyway, those heels are promptly kicked off wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisy_daisy/pseuds/maisy_daisy
Summary: Blood and begging, what could go wrong?Or, in which, Kevin and Andrew are vampires, and Neil needs some extra attention.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: all i've got left is my pulse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061090
Comments: 23
Kudos: 324





	if this is heaven on earth, i never want to die

**Author's Note:**

> song title from isaac dunbar's 'god this feels good', series title from michl's 'pulse'
> 
> soooooo *laughs in awkward confrontation* yeah this is NOT what I usually write and at this point I'm a whole ass self-indulgent fic past caring. this is literally just smut and a cup of ooc fuckery to match. and there's vampires. vampires doing smutty things. things and vamp--yeah, you get the idea. if any of the mutual menaces are reading this, hi ily and please never look me in the eyes ever again ahsbsk. 
> 
> please read the tags for cw and as always, please lmk if anything else should be tagged. enjoy ;)

The Merlot was as dark as the blood trailing down Kevin’s chin.

“You’re making a mess,” Andrew said from where he leaned against the parlor’s wall. He tilted the wine glass to his lips as if he could not care less, but his inability to break eye contact with the men across from him proved otherwise.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kevin smirked. The glint of light off his fangs highlighted the crimson drops that anointed them. His smile pulled wider when he saw the boy in his lap fixate on the sight of the blood—the boy’s own blood—as if lost in a trance.

“You still with me, Neil?” Kevin asked him. He dropped his voice much more gentle, always addressing his blood sources with a tenderness many were never granted. Neil nodded slowly but his eyes refocused. Lucid, that was good.

Across from the velvet chaise where Neil sat on Kevin’s lap, neck still slightly tilted for the vampire to reach, Andrew watched with hooded eyes. “Haven’t I already told you,” he drawled, swirling the remains of the Merlot in his glass as he did so, “how immature it is to play with your food?”

“Not playing,” Kevin corrected, though he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the other option as well, “but placating.”

Neil whimpered—not in pain, but voyeuristic pleasure—when Kevin trailed his fingers lightly down the side of Neil’s blood-stained neck, the other hand rubbing small circles on Neil’s thigh under the leather skirt the boy wore.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice cut in. Kevin nuzzled his face into Neil’s neck as the latter leaned into the touch, but neither moved to do more. “How are you feeling?”

An amused smile tugged at Neil’s lips but soon broke in a gasp when Kevin began peppering light kisses down the line from his ear to his collarbone. “F-Fine, ‘Drew.” It was more of a slur than an assurance, and Andrew picked up on it.

“Neil,” Andrew repeated, this time sharper. Neil lifted his head fully to meet Andrew’s gaze. “Do not lie to me.”

“‘m not lying.” Neil shifted on Kevin’s lap so that his back was fully pressed against Kevin’s chest. The vampire hummed at the new position, and with this angle, Neil could watch Andrew watch everything Kevin was doing to him.

“It’s good,” Neil continued. There was a slight crick in his neck, but other than that, he was still riding the high that came with every bite. As if reading his thoughts, Kevin retracted the hand running down Neil’s thigh up to the boy’s neck and rubbed a thumb into the exact spot bothering Neil. Neil bit his lip to silence the moan that threatened to escape him at the welcome massage. “God, yes. Keep doing that.”

Andrew’s face didn’t change but his shoulders let go of his tension ever so slightly at Neil’s answer. He still hadn’t fed, as was more than clear by his paler than normal complexion. But he let Kevin have his fun first with their third before accepting whatever Neil offered that night.

Sometimes, Andrew thought Neil offered too much. Too giving, too trusting. Andrew vowed to never take such a gift for granted, even if it killed him. Again, that is.

“Andrew?” Kevin said from where he was busy alternating between small kisses and lapping up the blood still trickling down Neil’s neck. “Don’t you want a turn?”

Neil laughed breathily when Kevin licked under his jaw, and turned his head up to catch Kevin’s lips in his.

“Yes, ‘Drew,” Neil said, answering the question Andrew was about to ask. He didn’t look away from Kevin’s dark but protective gaze as Andrew set his glass down, but instead reached a hand out blindly for Andrew to accept. And accept the other vampire did.

Andrew raked assessing eyes over Neil’s form. He concentrated for a few seconds until his sharpened ears picked up on the sound of Neil’s pulse. Steady and sure, and not at all lagging. Neil’s recovery time had always been faster than most humans and that wasn’t the exception that night, either. But, still. Andrew needed—wanted, he was allowed to want, now—to stay on the side of caution. Neil was his and Kevin’s responsibility and they would be damned to throw Neil’s health and safety under the bus.

“Come on, Andrew,” Neil huffed one syllable short of begging. He looked utterly content cradled in Kevin’s embrace and his eyes shone wanton in Andrew’s direction. Andrew considered himself strong-willed, but he was never any match when it came to the boy.

Ever since Andrew and Kevin had practically dragged Neil off of the streets all those years ago, the boy running from a group of ghouls that had massacred half his family and turned the rest, Neil had truly embraced his new environment beautifully. Andrew and Kevin had made it more than clear and, in no uncertain terms, that they didn’t expect anything of Neil and that Neil was allowed to leave or stay anytime he wanted. They could’ve charged rent, they could’ve demanded blood—hell, they could have killed him the night they found him.

But the two vampires were by no means in need of extra funds (living for multiple centuries helped accumulate quite a hefty bank account fast) nor were they as monstrous as their fellow, well, _monsters_. Andrew and Kevin had long learned to live off animal prey and, on special occasions, human blood banks.

Instead, they found themselves drawn personally to the human with much more life left in him than they had previously reckoned when they found Neil struggling to take even another step in that rancid alleyway. From Neil’s unapologetic but endearing comments that soon evolved into easy jokes and sly jabs, the two vampires began to feel more alive than they had in centuries with the human to keep them on their toes.

The free blood was just a bonus.

Andrew wasn’t sold on the idea of feeding from Neil at first, and even Kevin raised alarm when Neil initially mentioned his willingness. But that was a story for another day, because at that current moment, Andrew was busy focusing in on the boy who looked up at him like Andrew was Home incarnate.

“Are you still sure?” Andrew asked Neil like he did every time they fed. He cupped Neil’s face in his hands. “It’s alright if it’s a no, now.” He _had_ to be certain Neil was still willing. Andrew’s soul may have been long dead but his conscience was not, and he wouldn’t bear to go on another undead second in a world he had hurt Neil in.

“It’s a yes. Always, with you,” Neil said strongly. _Certainly_. The _you_ encompassed two beings that had made as much of a home in Neil’s heart as he had in their’s. Another shift against Kevin’s torso, and Neil parted his stockinged legs in a manner that resurrected another part of Andrew’s body. He allowed Andrew to step closer so that the blonde stood in front of the chaise and the two men sprawled in front of him.

The organ in Andrew’s chest was more than dormant but damn it if Neil and Kevin didn’t remind Andrew what such a thrill felt like.

“Andrew,” Neil murmured the name like a hallowed prayer and Andrew finally gave into the temptation. His men were Andrew’s greatest indulgence and he long stopped denying them—and himself, for that matter. Moving the hand that cradled the left side of Neil’s face to cup Kevin’s, Andrew leaned his head just past Neil’s to claim a fiery kiss from the other vampire, ghosting his fingers over the unbroken skin on Neil’s neck at the same time.

“Fuck,” Neil said at the sight of Kevin’s jaw pulsing in sync with Andrew’s ministrations above him. He always felt so much smaller in their presence, but in that satisfiable way. Seeing Kevin and Andrew embracing above him, their bodies and constant touch never leaving Neil forgotten, the sensations of _protected_ and _cared_ and _wanted_ had never been more definite.

“Like what you see?” Andrew murmured when he pulled away from Kevin’s swollen lips, his own not far from identical. If they had still been alive they’d be out of breath, but Neil’s own delighted, shallow breathing made up for it.

Kevin chuckled from behind Neil and Neil felt the vibrations course through his chest. He shuddered into Kevin’s embrace even more. “Andrew asked you a question, dear,” Kevin reminded him lowly. Again, Kevin could admit he enjoyed the games they played with their boy. Andrew would be the guilty liar if he claimed he didn’t relish it, too.

Neil near mewled at the sensations of Andrew’s gentle caress on his neck—lips oh, so close to the skin but not touching—combined with Kevin’s hands running up and down Neil’s black lace clothed chest, sometimes dipping teasingly towards Neil’s hiked up skirt. He knew the outfit would rile his men up more than usual. Which, of course, is exactly why he picked it. Even the gunmetal louboutins had been on clearance and really, who was he to pass up on that offer?

A teasing pinch on the curve of Neil’s hip reminded him of Kevin’s words. “I love it,” he breathed out. Unlike so many years, he never felt the pressure to lie anymore. “I love—oh, don’t stop.”

He wasn’t sure what he directed his pleas at. Kevin fingering the lace hem of Neil’s top as Neil mouthed _yes, yes_ ; Andrew’s lips bearing mark after mark down the length of Neil’s neck; Kevin’s hands on his chest; Andrew’s touch on his skin.

It was all too much and all too right and Neil would gladly sell his soul for it to never end.

With resounding clarity, Neil’s senses heightened at the first sharp prick on his neck. Andrew hadn’t broken the skin, not yet. No, this was a tease, a fair warning, a _promise_ of what was to come. And Andrew was nothing if not a keeper of his promises.

“Alright, Neil?” Andrew asked. There was barely an inflection in his words and to anyone else he would almost sound bored, but the sincerity was all there. Neil for his part, could only nod, speechless in the glow of such pleasure. But for Andrew, that wasn’t enough.

“Neil.” Andrew tilted Neil’s face up at him with his thumb and index finger. The blonde peered back steadily, propping a knee up on the chaise between Neil’s spread legs. “Use your words. Yes or no, darling?”

Endearments were something new Andrew was trying out. Believe it or not, there were still new things to experience even after all those mindless centuries. He half expected the taste of the vowels to burn in his mouth, similar to the way garlic or onions always did. But nothing burned except for the pleasant heat in Neil’s or Kevin’s eyes when such words were directed their way.

“Yes, ‘Drew,” Neil said when he got his bearings back. He rocked back slightly into Kevin’s chest, urging his wandering hands to ground. To take what was being offered. “It’s yes, it’s yes, it’s—”

The final breakage of skin when Andrew bit down on Neil’s soft flesh had the boy cutting off in his sentence. Blood flowed immediately from the wound, Neil gasping in both pain and pleasure. Kevin was quick to take Neil’s hands in his.“We’ve got you,” he murmured in Neil’s ear as Andrew accepted his gift. “We’ve got you, you’re okay.”

“Yeah.” Neil screwed his eyes shut but his soft smile betrayed his revelry. After spending a lifetime perceived as worthless and unknown, Neil couldn’t get enough of feeling not only needed, but _wanted_. Cradled between Kevin and Andrew with the ability to offer a gift only he could give, and on his own terms—it was everything and more Neil ever could have hoped.

Andrew restrained a hiss as warm blood gushed from his fang’s puncture marks and filled his parched mouth. He had never been the most vocal person, preferring to show his attitude through deliberate touches and clear actions. And that wasn’t an exception either even during more intimate times like feeding or sex. Though, then again, the lines always blurred in those departments. Like now.

_“Fuck, ‘Drew.”_

They were all fully clothed and hadn’t made it any further than the second story parlor of the Minyard-Day residence, but as always, that wouldn’t stop them for long. Kevin soothed Neil’s trembling form with open mouthed kisses on any space he could reach. The nape of Neil’s neck, the curve of Neil’s spine, every crevice and valley that spanned the length of the universe that made up their boy. Andrew balanced his current onslaught with his own self-sacrificial touches: cupping Neil’s cheek, letting him know, _I’m here, I’m here, there’s no more reason to run._ Raising his other hand to grasp Neil’s own and pulling it forward in a silent invitation to touch, to feel, to _stay_.

Kevin grazed his fangs against Neil’s ear lobe, raising a beautiful shudder from the man. The vampire’s eyes flickered to Andrew sucking the last drops of blood he would take. Andrew always took his time. “It’s good, isn’t it?” Kevin murmured.

To say the blood was ‘good’ was a tragic understatement. The tang of fresh blood was always a relief, but it was even more consummate when offered freely. As Andrew fed, he paid close attention to Neil’s pulse and breathing under him. He would never dare risk taking more than what was necessary, more than what was safe for Neil. Luckily, Andrew was old enough—stubborn enough—to possess enough self-control to pull away when it was time.

“God, Neil,” Andrew strained when he pulled away. He wiped his mouth with the underside of his hand, pupils blown wide.

“Does his name burn your mouth as much as mine?” Neil said with a dazed yet still cocky grin.

Kevin laughed at that but Andrew didn’t bother with a response. Instead, he surged forward and shut Neil up in the traditional way. Neil’s lips were as hot as the smoldering poker in the fireplace and he could still taste his own blood in Andrew’s mouth. Neil had no expectations of finding a seat in heaven and moments like these were a reminder why he’d refuse the pearly gates every time.

“Touch me,” Neil groaned when he pulled away for air. That was another thing Kevin and Andrew always had to be careful of. They didn’t need to take a breather—ever. Once, Neil almost passed out because he was too stubborn to pull away from Kevin. “Touch me, Kev. Yes? No? Oh—“

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Kevin said softly. Truth was, he was more than touching Neil already, but he knew what Neil meant. Kevin had just been waiting for permission. Though, the boundaries between _permission_ and _begging_ were always blurring, too.

They did love to play with their boy, but not as much as Neil enjoyed playing with them.

Neil moaned into Andrew’s mouth when Kevin’s hand slid under his skirt. He rocked back into the vampire behind him, impatiently urging Kevin’s hand along. Kevin laughed again, amused.

“Andrew,” Neil whispered. His eyes fluttered, auburn lashes tickling Andrew’s cheek. “Andrew, I—oh, fuck.“

“What do you need, Neil?” Andrew said. But Neil’s answer was cut off in another soft moan when Kevin slid his hand up Neil’s cock, still trapped painfully within the confines of the garnet-red lingerie he was wearing.

“You, both of you, both— _fuck,_ Kev.”

Andrew carded his hands through Neil’s hair where he still stood. “Breathe, Neil,” he reminded.

Neil shuddered in another breath and when he opened his eyes, the bright blue crystals were completely shielded in black wanting. “You, I need you both. _Now_.”

Kevin and Andrew regarded the human between them with both care and admiration. For the longest time, Neil had been forced to hide himself in more ways than one. Ghouls could track by any sense known to man, and now that the pack that once hunted Neil was out of the picture, Neil had made up for lost time and identity. Once quiet and passive, he was now vocal and confident in his place within the safe arms of his men. Even if it lasted for eternity, Kevin and Andrew knew they would never get enough.

“Kevin, take his shirt off,” Andrew said. He watched Neil’s face for any hesitance as Kevin slid the sheer lace top up and over Neil’s shoulders, and found nothing but excited eyes bordering on impatience. Neil turned slightly to place a wet kiss on Kevin’s jaw.

“You too.” Neil tugged at Kevin’s dark emerald collar. “Off.”

Kevin chuckled. “Be patient, love. Why rush, hmm?”

Neil groaned but allowed Kevin and Andrew to set the pace. Kevin traced the curve of Neil’s shoulder blades with his tongue and lips while Andrew bent down to unzip Neil’s skirt. “Hurry,” Neil whined. “I need you, I need you—“

“Do I need to gag you?” Andrew wondered. His tone was light but his eyes flashed in that oh so dangerous way that had Neil’s blood pumping even faster.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Neil said with a cheeky paw at Andrew’s belt. His eyes traveled to Andrew’s tented pants before him. He was basically asking for Andrew to stuff his mouth and hell did Neil have an idea of what Andrew could use.

Andrew had already retracted his fangs but the mouthwatering sight of Neil squirming and wanting below him had the sharp points itching to find purchase again. When Kevin no more than nibbled on a still healing cut from Neil’s training practice, provoking another low moan from Neil, Andrew could no longer keep up his stoic facade. He yanked Neil’s skirt passed his garter belt as Neil toed off his heels. Watching Neil’s cock strain within the red material of his panties had Andrew straightening to unbuckle his own slacks as fast as a vampire could.

Neil didn’t even try to hide his smile, knowing just how well he affected them. Kevin palmed Neil’s length and the smile turned into a whimper, upper teeth tugging at his lips.

“How do you want it, Neil?” Kevin asked, licking another stripe up Neil’s neck. Andrew was glad to see the bite marks on both sides were already healing. “Anything you want, tell us.”

“I want to ride you,” Neil told him quietly. Not quiet from embarrassment, but from lack of breath as Kevin continued to palm him through the sheer fabric restricting his cock. If Kevin still needed to breathe he’d be sucking in a lung full at that statement. “And I want to blow ‘Drew.” He looked up through dark eyelashes at Andrew who watched him with a predator’s gaze. “Can I—Can we do that?”

A growl of _‘yes_ ’ from Andrew and a groan of _‘fuck, yeah’_ from Kevin cemented Neil’s desire. He lifted himself from Kevin’s lap long enough for Kevin to pull his own trousers down while Andrew did the same. Yep, never mind the bedroom. The velvet chaise always pulled through.

“Fuck me, Kev,” Neil pleaded, rocking back against the man behind him. Kevin smiled but shook his head as Andrew handed him a bottle of lube, having retrieved it faster than Kevin need ask.

“Not gonna fuck you,” Kevin purred into Neil’s ear. “Gonna make love to you.” He was always the tender lover and Neil wasn’t immune to his charm. Neither was Andrew, even if he covered his own affection for Kevin with a typical eye roll. 

Neil shivered when one of Andrew’s hands came up to thumb Neil’s nipple, the other hand stroking his own length in preparation. “Get to it then,” Neil said but he hooked an arm up to grasp Kevin’s face behind him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Kevin, open him up,” Andrew instructed. Always the composer of their euphoric symphony, Andrew gave the commands the other two wanted—needed—him to. “Let him feel you.”

“Yes, sir,” Kevin said, enough cockiness to earn him a gentle slap upside the head. He laughed as he squeezed a generous size of lube onto his fingers before throwing the bottle to the side and pulling the backside of Neil’s underwear down. Neil fidgeted under him and was about to say something equally as demanding when Andrew leaned down and swallowed Neil’s words with his tongue.

“Still yes, Neil?” Andrew broke away to look Neil in the eyes. When Neil croaked out a, _“Yes, goddamnit, stop asking and just—“_ Kevin pushed a finger inside at the same time Andrew shoved his cock into Neil’s open mouth. “Tap me twice if you need to stop,” Andrew said and pushed in farther. Neil hummed around the familiar length, eyes falling closed at the welcome feeling of being so close to his men.

“Look at me,” Andrew said. He placed his index finger under Neil’s chin and tipped the boy’s face up as Kevin slipped another finger inside Neil’s hole. Neil obeyed and hollowed his cheeks to take in more of Andrew, keeping eye contact the entire time. The sharp pain of being stretched from both ends quickly gave way to pleasure when Kevin’s finger hit that sweet spot inside Neil’s ass and he felt his eyes tearing up from the joined sensations.

“Relax for me, love,” Kevin said gently. He scissored his fingers until he could push a third inside. “You’re so tense. I don’t want to hurt you.”

To most people, the blood still stained around Kevin’s mouth and collar might suggest otherwise. But he spoke nothing but the truth. Andrew and Kevin were monsters, sure, but they weren’t cruel about it. They’d much sooner stake themselves than ever lay a mark on Neil that Neil didn’t consciously ask for.

“It’s fine.” Neil pulled off of Andrew’s cock long enough to prod Kevin on. He continued to stroke Andrew with his hand as he turned and met Kevin’s lips, willing his muscles to relax when Kevin teased his rim with the tip of his pinky finger. “Fuck, Kev. I’m ready. Really. Hurry the hell up.”

Kevin huffed a laugh. “Andrew?”

“On it,” Andrew tutted and prodded Neil’s lips apart again with the head of his cock to occupy his loose mouth. Neil would complain but really, what was the point when there was no better place to be where he was now?

Neil slid his tongue down the underside of Andrew’s length, his cheeks flaming in pride when it elicited a low groan from the other man. When he felt Kevin shift under him, he lifted his hips until the tip of Kevin’s lubed cock nudged against his hole.

“I’ve got you,” Kevin murmured. He splayed his hands across Neil’s hips and guided him slowly down, careful to watch for any signs that Neil needed him to pause or stop. The tightness combined with the soft glide of Neil’s lace stocking against his legs was incredible but Kevin couldn’t enjoy it until he was certain Neil wasn’t in pain. “Still good, babe?”

It was more than good; it was the surge of the same relief and comfort and joy Neil felt every time he was reminded how wanted he was. He nodded around the cock in his mouth but they wanted more than that. They loved knowing just how good they made him feel as he did they. Neil pushed back on the the dick penetrating him, ignoring the slight sting in favor of rocking his hips to take Kevin in further.

Licking a long stripe from the base of Andrew’s cock to his head before pulling back with an ostentatious _pop_ of his lips, Neil released a shaky moan. “Good, Kev. It’s so good. Always.”

His own cock was throbbing and there was a knowing wetness already staining his underwear. As much as he ached to, he made no move to touch himself. They hadn’t given him permission yet. Instead, he resumed his work on bringing Andrew closer to coming and swallowed Andrew’s cock until the head brushed the back of his throat. His gag reflex had long been tamed but Andrew still gave Neil a moment to adjust to the double breach.

“Can you move, love?” Kevin asked when he was fully seated inside Neil. It was killing him to stay so still but he didn’t mind the beautiful torture with Neil so tight around him.

Neil nodded and hummed another affirmative. He lifted his hips, black garter belt and stockings sliding against Kevin’s skin. The two moaned together when Neil slid back down, Andrew thrusting inside Neil’s hot mouth at the same time.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathed out. He fingered Neil’s stocking in appreciation as Neil’s pace gradually sped up. Neil’s skin was raised and so, so hot compared to Kevin’s. “That’s it, babe, you’re doing so well.”

Neil moaned at the double penetration, his own cock pulsing in need. But when the head of Kevin’s cock impaled Neil’s prostate again and again with each stroke, it took all of Neil’s self-control not to come untouched right then. There were perks to being young and full of stamina, but even Neil’s recovery time wasn’t that impressive, and he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

Andrew fucked his mouth while Kevin guided Neil on and off his cock. Neil did his best to stay focused on pleasuring Andrew in front of him, gently massaging Andrew’s balls and swallowing around the head in his throat, but it was so difficult with the overwhelming sensations filling him up from the inside.

“That’s good, darling.” As always, Neil keened at the praise and redoubled his efforts. His heart raced at the knowledge he could please his men like this, to the point of coming undone. Andrew’s eyes were half-lidded as he continued to thrust into Neil’s mouth. Careful movements fell away as the friction against Andrew’s cock drew his orgasm closer.

More tears pricked at Neil’s eyes as Andrew abused his throat while Kevin’s cock massaged his prostate, but it was an overjoyed reaction, endorphins raging as all hell. He timed his breathing perfectly so as not to choke when Andrew’s cock pounded against the back of his throat. _God, this feels good._ The length pulsed within the tight heat of Neil’s mouth and he moaned along with Andrew when the vampire shot down Neil’s throat, eyes flaring crimson.

“Good boy,” Kevin praised lowly. Neil swallowed everything Andrew gave him, shivering in delight at the words. Kevin peppered a rosary of kisses around the nape of Neil’s neck, raising a hand to trail down Neil’s throat as he swallowed Andrew’s seed. Sharp nails dug into the not yet healed bite wound on Neil’s left side and Kevin leaned over to lap the blood he drew up.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck me,” Neil said once Andrew pulled his softening length out. The blonde curled a hand around Kevin’s neck and leaned their heads together, kissing Kevin and sharing the taste of Neil’s blood as Kevin angled his hips to fuck into Neil. The boy cried out, no more cock to silence him, his mouth opening and closing around air.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck—“_

Andrew shoved two fingers of the hand not clamped around Kevin into Neil’s mouth. He immediately complied and began sucking dutifully, silently begging Andrew to free his cock, touch him, allow him any form of reprieve.

“He tastes so much better in your mouth,” Andrew sighed into Kevin’s lips. Kevin smiled, his own content reflected back in Andrew’s dark, still smoldering eyes. Kevin’s dick throbbed almost painfully as he continued to pound into Neil, manhandling Neil’s hips in time with his thrusts. They could both feel Neil trembling between them, desperate for release. He’d been hard since the moment Kevin began feeding and the prolonged edging was testing all of Neil’s restraints.

“Look at you,” Kevin moaned at the sight of Neil’s muscles flexing in anticipation as he fucked onto Kevin. The low lights of the parlor’s stained glass lamps illuminated Neil’s backside for Kevin to admire. He licked a bead of sweat off Neil’s shoulder and sucked the skin, working a small hickey to the surface. “You’re so damn beautiful, darling.”

Out of all of them, Kevin liked to talk the most during sex. Neil, for his part, clung to the praise like a dog to a bone. Andrew, while not always an active participant, loved how Kevin’s words riled his men up. He kissed an invisible string from Kevin’s jaw to his lips, drinking up every moan and every tremor he drew from the man.

“K-Kevin,” Neil panted. His thighs started to quiver where they lifted himself off of Kevin’s cock. Kevin gripped Neil’s hips and pounded back into him hard enough for Neil to see stars. “Fuck, oh my fuck. ’Drew, touch me, it feels so good. You feel so good, can’t you touch me—can I come? Oh, god, let me come.”

He was babbling now, a sure sign of how close he was. Andrew and Kevin exchanged a knowing glance before Andrew knelt, pulling the rest of Neil’s panties down his thighs and grasping Neil’s throbbing cock. He was leaking so much precum Andrew didn’t bother with more lube. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the base of Neil’s cock near his balls, taking a moment to appreciate the whimper Neil let out when he was denied release.

“‘Drew—“ Neil started, cheeks gloriously red with heat. Andrew eyed a vein on Neil’s jaw that pulsed in need and traced his other thumb down the line of the vessel. He could feel the blood rushing past and ached to pierce the skin and swallow every drop he could get away with.

“Safeword, Neil?” Andrew prompted.

“Fire,” Neil said with another moan. “Not using it. Fuck, don’t stop.” He directed his last comment at Kevin, who happily complied and pushed deeper into Neil. Kevin was just as close to coming as Neil and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. It was a breathtaking sight to witness, if Andrew had any breath to lose.

“‘Drew, let me come,” Neil pleaded. His voice was high, teetering on another whine. He bounced on Kevin’s length, Andrew’s hand still clenched firmly around Neil’s base. “Can I—oh, fuck, Kev—can I come?”

Neil hissed in overstimulation when Andrew ducked his head and licked at the drop of pre-cum pooling on Neil’s cock. “Are you close, Kevin?” Andrew asked in lieu of permission.

“Shit, yeah.” One of Kevin’s fangs pierced his own lip as he bit down under the strain of keeping his orgasm at bay. Andrew raised his free hand to gently tug the skin loose. “Oh, fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

“Good enough—to let me come?” Neil huffed out between breaths. His face beaded with perspiration as he clenched around Kevin’s length, craving Kevin’s release inside him as much as his own. He wanted to be filled with Kevin’s come, reminded who he belonged to.

When Kevin screwed his eyes shut, mouth parting and fangs fully extending, Andrew released his grip on Neil’s cock and growled, “ _Come_.”

The order was a blessing to Neil’s ears. His orgasm hit at the same moment Kevin reached his climax, come filling Neil’s ass. The boy’s vision went fuzzy and tears fell unashamed at the sensations overwhelming his system. His lungs were still contracting desperately for air when Andrew and Kevin’s fangs pierced his skin together, ripping a rapturous scream from Neil’s throat and milking his cock free of come.

“Oh, god,” Neil moaned, throat raw. His chest was sticky with release but he could only focus on the natural high flooding his nerves as Kevin and Andrew took their fill, Kevin on his shoulder and Andrew on the inside of his thigh. Eyes glazing over, Neil slumped against Kevin’s chest in a state of pure bliss. His cock twitched helplessly as they fed.

“Stay with us, Neil.” Andrew licked his blood-stained lips and peered up at Neil’s well-fucked expression. Kevin hadn’t yet pulled out and neither made any move to do so, Kevin opting to suckle at the last drops bubbling from Neil’s freckled shoulder.

“‘m here,” Neil said softly. He lifted a heavy arm to card his fingers through Kevin’s hair behind him, gasping when Kevin turned Neil's cheek to land a messy kiss on the boy’s lips. Neil willed his jaw slack and let Kevin fuck his mouth with his tongue. He moaned into the kiss as the lingering tastes of Neil’s own blood and Andrew’s come mixed together.

As the two kissed, Andrew wiped at Neil’s chest and thighs with his previously discarded shirt. They’d have to do laundry, as usual, but that problem could wait for the next evening. Sunrise would be soon, and while Neil hadn’t yet decided to be turned, he still adjusted his daily schedule to match the other men.

Andrew waited for the bite mark on Neil’s thigh to heal enough for blood to cease running before pulling on his pants and leaving to retrieve a bottle of Gatorade and a bowl of pre-prepared fruit from the downstairs kitchen. By the time he returned, Kevin had finished fully undressing the pair and had separated from Neil. The boy was nestled comfortably in his lap with a cotton blanket while Kevin rubbed a soothing cream into Neil’s shoulder and neck where he’d been bitten. He made room for Andrew to sit beside them, still fully clothed, with the food and drink.

“Open,” Andrew instructed. He tipped the opened Gatorade into Neil’s waiting mouth, making sure Neil drank slowly enough not to cramp. When he’d finished more than half the bottle, Andrew replaced it with a slice of strawberry.

“Thank you,” Neil breathed more than said. He laid his head against Kevin’s chest, basking in the afterglow with the men who made him feel more alive than he thought he deserved. Andrew fed him another bite of fruit, this time a piece of apple.

“How are you feeling?” Kevin asked after a few minutes. He kneaded gentle circles intoNeil’s hip.

 _Drained_ , Neil wanted to say. He didn’t, though, because he knew what kind of alarm that would raise. The funny thing was, being fucked and offered like a goddamn sacrifice to Andrew and Kevin was the most wonderful feeling Neil had ever experienced. They never took advantage of what he gave, and they doted on him every damn second. Like now. It was heaven on earth cradled between his fallen angels and Neil would never give it up for the world.

“I never want this to end,” Neil said instead. He reached out and Andrew laced their hands together without askance. Considering the tender moment, Neil had to bite back his laugh at Kevin and Andrew’s reaction when Neil said unprompted, “I think I’m ready for the bite.”

 _The_ Bite. An utterly more consequential bite than the type they mark Neil with when feeding. The bite that wasn’t purely one-sided, but would change the very particles that made up Neil’s existence. The seriously irreversible Bite.

“Neil,” Andrew started slowly. His brows knit together. “You don’t need to make that decision now.” He forced a large blackberry into Neil’s mouth when Neil made to speak. “No, Neil. Eat. Rest. No life changing decisions right after sex.”

Kevin snorted and ignored the glare Andrew threw his way. “He’s right, love,” he told Neil gently. “You know we’re supportive of whatever you decide, but think on it for awhile. Don’t rush into things.”

“I _have_ been thinking, though,” Neil said when he swallowed the rest of the grape. “A lot. And I’ve been sure for awhile, but now I know when I want it. _Now_.”

Andrew studied Neil’s face before exchanging a look with Kevin.

“No, Neil.”

“No?” Neil hated how his voice pitched into a whine like he was a toddler about to throw a tantrum. Despite his disappointment, he burrowed closer into Kevin’s chest and Kevin drew his arms around Neil to embrace him.

“No, for now, but not forever,” Andrew decided. He fed Neil another strawberry. “We’ll discuss more tomorrow. Kevin’s right, there’s no need to rush. We have all the time in the world.”

“Besides,” Kevin said. He leaned his head down to nuzzle Neil’s earlobe. “I want to take my time with you when we’re ready. When we’re _all_ ready.”

Neil nodded at Kevin’s low uttered words. He had no objections when put like _that_.

He tried to keep his eyes open as Andrew and Kevin kissed above him but the post-coital relaxation coupled with the feeling of gentle arms around him was quick to lull him asleep. He didn’t know how long he was out, but the next time he awoke he was distantly aware of Kevin gently laying him down in the large king size bed of their bedroom. Kevin and Andrew blanketed him on his sides. Andrew’s hand reached for Kevin’s across Neil’s chest and Kevin tangled his feet with Neil’s under the sheets. The two vampires didn’t sleep much but spent most of the sunlit day in bed, doing paperwork or simply warming the sheets for their boy as he slept next to them.

“Sleep, darling,” Kevin whispered. He placed a soft kiss on Neil’s forehead. “We’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Neil had no doubts about that. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was Andrew’s protective hand in his hair and their promise ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far, go drink some water and do some self-care you naughty rascals ;D


End file.
